


Take the Lead

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: EoWells is a Human Vibrator, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smut, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After mentioning how dominant your boyfriend is in bed to your friends, they suggest you should switch things up a bit... And you just might take their advice.





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

_This is so embarrassing._

_I should've kept this to myself._

After each of your friends finishes going around the table confessing in-the-bedroom secrets (because like hell you could talk to your Team Flash friends/co-workers about this kind of stuff), it was your turn. All they know about your dating life is that you're with a man named Harrison, but you have neither confirmed nor denied their inquiries as to whether he's Central City's very own Harrison Wells.

Because this was a tricky question to answer.

Technically he _was._ It was his body, anyway...

And with not having anything particularly juicy to share about your boyfriend they've never met, you may have mentioned how wonderfully dominant he is in bed.

“Have you ever thought of switching things up?” asks one of your friends.

“Not exactly-”

“Girl,” says your other friend. “You need to take the _reigns._ ”

“You mean-?”

“Yes! Get up on that man of yours! Show _Harrison_ what you got!” _Oh God_ , you can feel your face on fire. Your friend pats you on the back. “Give it a shot. You got this.”

“Okay,” you say, with a bit more courage than before. The idea seems more attainable with each passing second. “Yeah! Yeah, I got this. Thanks, ladies.”

“You're welcome, (Y/N). You are _so_ welcome.”

 

* * *

 

You're already in bed when Harri- Eobard (you have no one to keep the secret from now in the safety of your shared home) enters the bedroom. He sheds his cozy black long-sleeve in one motion and comes to sit down on his side of the bed to remove his pants.

You swallow nervously at the sight of him undressing.

Tonight's the night.

You're going to ask him if you can ride-

“Hey, are you okay?”

You shake yourself back into reality. “Yes! Definitely!” Eobard slides in under the covers next to you. His radiating body heat is affecting you a little too much. You haven't even said anything on tonight's topic yet and you're already blushing hard. Not to mention your heart is beating like crazy.

_Okay, okay, let's just take things slow at first. Build up to the question._

Once Eobard has settled into his spot, you snuggle up to him. His smile widens and his hand caresses your rapidly warming cheek before kissing you softly.

But then the kiss deepens, and things start getting progressively _hotter._ Eobard slowly starts to move his naked body over top of yours, but you stop him with a hand to his chest.

“Do you not-?”

“No, I do,” you say. “But I thought- Maybe I could- Can I take the lead, tonight?”

His mouth drops open for a second. Like he can't believe you uttered those words. Something in his eyes has shifted.

“That is probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say.”

You giggle a little. “Well?”

“Lead away.” Eobard sits up and pulls away the covers, his guiding hands help you up to straddle his lap. _Wow, what a view from up here,_ you joke to yourself to ease the nervousness. _Okay, okay, you got this. Here we go._

As you ease yourself onto his largeness, your eyes shut at the tight fit. Tight, yes, but wonderfully so. You wrap your arms around his neck and start building up a rhythm. _Oh God._ Why does everything feel so amazingly heightened? The feeling brings your eyes to close and you let out a soft moan. Immediately, you blush at the noise and an instinctive hand touches your face, which can't help but produce a bashful smile. It just feels _so_ _good_. But now you can't help but wonder if he's enjoying this as much as you are. You're trying, you really are, and you want this to be good for him, too.

Eobard can't stop grinning at you attempting to ride his cock with your adorable embarrassed expressions. His hand finds the back of your neck and gently brings your forehead closer to him, until it rests against his own.

“You're doing... hmm... so well,” he reassures, then thrusts up hard to meet one of your motions. You gasp, and without realizing it, this makes you grind down harder on him to feel that sensation again.

“That's it,” he coaxes. He thrusts again. “Do you want me to-”

“- _Yes_!”

In a split second, Eobard has you flipped onto to the mattress and is on top of you. _Once a top, always a top,_ _I suppose._

“You're so cute when you take the lead,” he hums into your ear, words practically dripping with affection. “But now it's my turn.”

And you are _so_ okay with that.

You've had your moment in the sun.

Eobard wastes no time. He's already filling you wholly with each forward motion and he feels so incredibly good inside you and he hasn't even begun to-

There's the vibrating now.

_Good Lord, I'll never tire of that._

If Eobard's body has some kind of sexy-cock-vibration-control system, he's using it right now to kick things up a notch. No longer feeling reserved, you let your noises take over as your lover _takes you._ Takes you somewhere else entirely.

And you never want to come back.

Not when he feels like this.

After, still in a euphoric haze, you admit to him, “I can't believe I asked you that, tonight.”

“I'm so glad you did.”

“ _Why_? I was a mess up there!”

Eobard sits up on his elbow and with a wink, he says, “Practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun: "Alright so the reader is usually submissive in bed and Eowells is dominant. But the readers frriends encourage her to take the lead. So the reader being all innocent and shy and stuff cutely convinces eo for her to take the lead."


End file.
